Dirty Dancing 2A new generation
by Carrie Anderson
Summary: Jonny and Baby come back to Kellermans with their children 20 years later. The daughter Katie tells the story
1. On the Road to Kellermans

Dirty Dancing2-A new generation

That was the summer of 1983 the year Sally K. Rider became the first American woman to go into space, the year Karen Carpenter died and the year that 125 million of us tuned into see the last episode of M*A*S*H. That was the year I went to Kellermans.

I had always wondered what Kellermans was like, my Mom, Dad and my whole family talked about it but I had only ever imagined what it was like. Now I would know. My aunt penny told me that my parents changed Kellermans forever that day. She even taught me and my cousin Andy how to do that dance. My Mom and Dad married in 1964 and my brother and I were born the next year. My sister Sarah is thirteen and my sister Sammy is 10. "Daddy are we there yet" Sammy had been asking my Dad this question for the last hour "Nearly sweetie" was his reply. I looked in the car behind my Aunt Lisa and Uncle Billy were following in their car. Lisa and Billy got married a few months after my Mom and Dad and their son Andy was born three weeks after Jack and I. I turned back around into the car and closed my eyes trying to block out Sammy's chatterings and then on the horizon I saw it…Kellermans.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Andy and Jack who had been in the car behind ours had the same idea. " Had a good journey sis?" " Not really but we're here now. What do you think its like?" I asked. "Only one way to find out so the three of us finally entered Kellermans

A/N if you like it please r&r and if you like it I will try to post more ASAP.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2 -First impressions

This was it. We were going to take our first steps inside Kellermans. We had been talking about nothing else for weeks. We expected everything like it was in the 60s handsome waiters and porters, gorgeous waitresses and an amazingly modern interior design. Andy reached out his hand and opened the door. As we looked inside we could only stand there in shock. NOTHING had changed the porters were not young and not handsome, they were still wearing the same clothes as in the 60s and the waitresses weren't much better and the interior hadn't changed in the slightest. "Place still looks good huh Bill?" My dad was now behind us. "WHAT?! You think this place looks good it's a reject from the sixties! It wouldn't even look good then!" Jack could hold it in no longer. "Come on Jack its not that bad" I said it but I didn't believe it. "My mom's gonna freak when she sees this" Lisa had fulfilled her dream of becoming a decorator and ran a very successful business. "Come on Andy. Your mom wont be that bad" Billy finally got a word in. But Andy was right. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Lisa had faked fainted. "You know the place is like this for a reason" 

A voice came from behind us I recognised it instantly Claire, Penny's daughter, was standing behind us and so was Penny. "OK Claire enlighten us what is the reason that you've turned Kellermans into a place I wouldn't send my dog on holiday? Huh?" Andy was now clearly on the side of Jack and his mother. "A themed summer" was Claire's answer. I couldn't hold it in any longer "A themed summer? What kind of theme?" Penny who had been standing quietly listening to all of us looked at my Mom and Dad and simply said "60s" Every thing now made sense to me and everyone else. Every one except my parents and Billy who had smug looks on their faces. "You knew didn't you" I asked my parents

"Yep" said my dad "But that's not all the summer is being ended by a huge party at the end of the summer when everyone who was her in the sixties is coming back" Andy and Jack looked as if they had come round to the idea now. "OK are we gonna stand here talkin' all day or are we gonna have some fun?" "Can we play tennis?" asked Sammy and Sarah who were now looking very bored. "You don't know how to play tennis" "No, Andy, no we don't but you do! Come on!" Andy turned to Jack and I "looks like we're playin' tennis then doesn't it!"


	3. Exploring

Exploring

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Dirty Dancing or any of the characters except Katie, Jack, Andy, Claire, Keiran and any other character you don't recognise.

After our somewhat interesting tennis match Andy, Jack and I took the kids back to the cabin and decided to go and have a look around. We walked up to the main house and into the ballroom. We had heard about this place our whole lives this was the place where my parents danced. As I looked at the stage, which was done up for the tribute, I almost felt myself going back to 1963 and watching my parents dance in front of all those people. As budding dancers Andy and I had been taught to do this dance when we were little but we had never actually seen Johnny and Baby do it for real. "Hey you guys should do some dancin' here if this is where it all started" That was the last thing I needed to hear from Jack "Get stuffed we haven't done that dance in years we would so stuff it up" We left the ballroom and walked through the grounds we found a place that said "Disused Dance Studio" on the sign, the door was open so we let ourselves in. We walked upstairs to find a large room that looked as though it had been used recently or at least cleaned up. An old record player sat in the corner I walked over to it and turned it on the opening music of "I've had the time of my life" started to play. "See you're destined to dance today" I quickly turned off the music "We better go I mean if this is disused and we're caught in here it won't be pretty" trying to quickly change the subject. "I agree let's go" Andy clearly wanted to dance as much as I did.

We walked around the grounds for over an hour and the only interesting thing we had found was the dance studio. As we walked back to our cabins we found a path which led to some smaller cabins at the top of hill. As we walked to it I spotted a sign which read "Staff quarters No Guests Permitted" This confused me as the staff quarters were now in the main house. It was too late to turn back though as the guys were almost at the top of the hill. When we reached the top of the hill I told the others about the sign but from the looks of it this place hadn't been used in years. All the cabins were identical apart from one, which was much larger than the others were. "Come on lets go and see what's in it" Before Andy or I could answer Jack had opened the door to the large cabin and went inside. We joined him inside but nothing could have prepared up for what we saw. It was like a ballroom or bar which had been left to waste away for years. It was like the Dance studio-disused but this one hadn't been cleaned up. There were photos everywhere of people doing some kind of dancing I had never seen before, it looked kind of dirty. "What is this place" Andy was the first to get over the shock of the look of the place. Jack came second "I dunno for the first time ever I find myself lost for words" 

As Andy and Jack continued to argue about the use of the place, Andy thought it was some kind of training area for new staff, Jack thought it was some area for torture, I looked at some of the scattered photos. Some were of people I didn't recognise and some were of some people my parents were friends with when I was a kid and then I saw someone I definitely recognised, Penny. She was young maybe only in her twenties she was dressed in a long flowing dress and was dancing on some guy's shoulder. As I continued to look at the picture I began to realise who the guy was. He was tall and had long hair; he was dressed in a suit and had a familiar, comforting but sexy look on his face. It was my dad Johnny Castle. He was so young in this picture it must've been taken over twenty years before. I continued to stare at the picture wondering if my dad and Penny had been item back then and what it was like to be in this hug hall at that time when in noticed two familiar faces in the background My Uncle Billy and my Mom. She was young maybe only 17 and looked very out of place among the others in the hall. Jack and Andy stopped arguing and came over to join me "Hey wotcha lookin at?" I showed them the picture and, like me, it took them a while to realise who they were looking at "oh my god is that Dad" I went to answer and someone came in to the hall through the back door. "What are you doing here?!" It was the hotel manager Neil Kellerman. I grabbed the photo and we ran and ran until we found a disused cabin to hide in but the one we found would unearth secrets our parents clearly never wanted us to know.

If you like this R&R and I'll try to post more soon


	4. Family Secrets

Family Secrets

While running from Neil Kellerman, we found another cabin, which was further away from the others but that made it more intriguing. Andy and I watched while Jack ran to open the door. "It's stuck"  
Andy ran towards the door "move!" and he banged the door down. We ran inside and pulled the door up to it's original position. As I turned around I saw that this room wasn't much different from the one we had been in before only this one had a bed in it and some old clothes. It was like someone had left in hurry and never wanted to come back. I sat down on the bed while Andy and Jack checked for Neil and looked again at the picture in my hand. My parents looked so different, especially my mom. She looked scared and was in very different clothes compared to the others. I looked then to my dad he looked like he was more into Penny than my mom. "The coast's clear, Katie, Katie are you listening" I looked up from the photo to see Jack standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah, I heard the coast's clear" I looked from Jack to Andy, who was moving a suit which looked familiar "Andy hold that suit up for me" I looked from the suit to the photo and then I realised where I recognised it from "that's Dad's suit this is his room" I looked at Andy and Jack's confused faces and realised that I was sitting on something uncomfortable, other than the bed, It was a diary. Ignoring Andy and Jack's questions I opened it and recognised the handwriting immediately "And this is his diary"

I opened the diary again and turned to the first page "Katie you can't read Dad's diary. It's not right" I handed Jack the photo "what am I supposed to be looking at here?" He couldn't see it but Andy could "Your Dad…and Penny!" Jack now realised who he was looking at but neither of them could see who was in the background "look behind them not at them then tell me who you see" Both moved to look closer then looked at me with a look of shock "That's Mom and Billy". Andy looked at the diary "open it see what it says cos I can't believe that your Dad and Penny were a couple in 63" I opened the diary "do you want me to read it aloud" The guys looked at each other "Hell yeah"

"31st July 1963: I'm back here again at Kellermans the one place I hate in this world, but hey I need the money and I can't say that I hate seeing Penny again. Max gave me the usual speech 'don't talk to any women don't do anything with them just teach 'em how to dance' I've been hearing the same speech for the past five years and it's the women who touch me. Its 8:45 I better get to the main hall Penny and I are gonna do the mambo in the main hall before the games"

"Do you guys want me to read on" Jack answered "We need to know what this picture is about, keep goin'" 

"Hey I'm back. And I found another reason to be here… the dancin'. Despite some little rich kid, I think her name was Baby, hangin' around the house. She wasn't bad lookin but she couldn't dance to save herself. I better sleep one of the Bungalow bunnies is booked in for a lesson tomorrow some woman named Vivian Prestman Her husband seems rich it might not be too bad. 1st August 1963: I am gonna kill Robbie Gould!!! Penny's pregnant and he knocked her up and what makes it worse, Billy told little miss perfect Baby Houseman who'll now run and tell Neil Kellerman, her little management boyfriend. I am so mad I could smash this room up but then I'd get fired for sure"

"I don't think I can read any more we know what the photo was about Dad didn't know Mom that's all" Jack seemed to agree with me but Andy didn't "yeah we know about the picture, but not about Penny's baby. Claire is a year older than we are, right? Which means that she was born in 64 this diary was written in 63. Where's Penny's baby?" This unnerved me but I could see his point what did happen to that baby? "Maybe Penny had it adopted or she had a miscarriage we're never gonna know are we." Andy took the diary from my hands "we'll find out if we read this"

"2nd August 1963: Maybe that kid Baby isn't so bad she gave Penny $200 to go to a doctor and get rid of the baby the only problem is that the appointment is on Thursday the night Penny and I dance at the Sheldrake so I'm landed with Baby instead she can't dance at all I'm gonna lose my job I know I am. 5th August 1963:She seems to be getting the hang of the dance but I'm nervous about showing her the lifts. 8th August 1963:We did it we did the dance everything except one of the lifts she was amazing the only problem was waiting for us when we got back. Penny's appointment had gone wrong and she was bleeding in pain Baby stepped up though She went and she got her dad-Dr Jake Houseman-he saved Penny's life but he looked at me as though I was dirt. His attitude didn't rub off on Baby though she came to the cabin about an hour later and we…"

Andy slammed the book shut "I don't think I wanna know any more." Jack seemed to be in agreement "Yeah I definitely don't wanna read that but there could be some more useful information in there." I looked at the diary and then looked at Jack "ok then look through it and find things that we may be interested in don't read it word for word." As Jack looked through the diary I got up and looked around the cabin "It says here that Dad was sacked for sleeping with Mom well that makes sense considering Max Kellermans start of year speech" Just as I turned round I saw Neil Kellerman running through the forest "Guys we've gotta go-Kellerman. Don't just sit there grab that diary and run!"

Please r&r and I'll post more soon.


	5. Now We Know

**A.N:** Sorry, sorry, _sorry_, I can't apologise enough for the delay in updates! Firstly I had my exams, then my computer broke, destroying three other chapters of this that I had saved, and now, by the time I got a new one, got internet connection (which is now broken again) and started the Enterprise fanfic my friend Telaka has made me write, I am finally back to this. Anyway, on with the story.

Now We Know

We ran out of the cabin so fast I thought our legs were going to fall off. I don't know why because nothing Neil Kellerman could do to us would be worse than the fact that our parents couldn't tell us these things. None of us said anything to each other once we stopped running. We were in shock at what we had read and that was only half of it.

As we reached the bottom of the hill, we heard two familiar voices at the bottom of it.

"Come on Penny, I sang at the 1963 end of the season talent show, and if you're recreating the '60s then I should sing."

Lisa always wanted to sing, but no one ever lets her and after last Christmas we knew why! As we got closer I could see Penny roll her eyes and say in an insincere voice, "I'll think about it Lisa, I promise."

As Lisa walked away humming to herself happily, Penny caught sight of us. I thought she would flip, we had always been told not to go where we shouldn't mainly by her. I tried to think of an excuse to feed her, but she had lied to us all of these years, so we should teach her how to tell the truth. In the end I didn't have to though, she just smiled at us and asked both me and Andy to meet her in the disused Dance Hall we had found earlier today.

-----------------------------

Later that evening, Andy and I were on our way to meet Penny in the Dance Hall.

"I don't even know why we should go tonight, I mean why should we do her a favour after her lying to us all these years?"

Andy clearly felt the same way I did, although he was the only one brave enough to voice it.

When we arrived at the Dance Hall we heard sine very familiar lyrics:

"Now I've had the time of my life..." 

We both knew immediately what was coming.

"Hey guys, now I have a huge favour to ask—"

"Why didn't you tell us what happened in 1963?!"

The anger inside me could no longer stay concealed. I couldn't do any favours for her when she didn't have the decency to tell us the truth.

Penny looked slightly confused, but she simply replied, "We have told you. Your mum came here when she was seventeen, she met your dad, they fell in love and they danced. And Andy, your parents got together on the night Johnny and Baby danced. It was the first time they had met, simple as that!"

Andy now looked as angry as I did. She knew that wasn't what we meant, and she was feeding us more lies. It was he who exploded before me.

"So you didn't have an abortion, Baby didn't date Neil Kellerman and Johnny didn't give Baby dance lessons 'cause she gave you $250 to get rid of your kid? Well Penny?"

I expected Penny to start more lies, to be shocked that we finally knew what she and our parents had done, but she simply smiled and said, "I guess you finally fond Johnny's diary then."

We both looked at her in surprise.

"Oh come on Katie, Andy, you guys and Jack aren't stupid. He left the diary there 'cause he knew you were like Baby and you would go looking for things that aren't our business—"

"Stuff like this IS our business! It's our parents!" I had to butt in because I couldn't believe she was saying this. Penny again simply smiled and went on with her story.

"As I was saying, I know it's your business, but do you understand how hard it is to tell your kids these things? When I told Claire and Kyle I had killed their sister, or brother, or whatever it was, it nearly killed _me_. The look in their eyes is something I'll never forget. Your parents didn't want to go through that so they left the diary knowing that you would find it and so they wouldn't have to tell you themselves."

I don't know if it was the look in Penny's eyes, or the fact that she was right, but I finally forgave not only her, but my parents too.

"So, what is it that you want us to do?"

-----------------------------

**A.N:** Ok, there it is. Please r&r and I'll post more a.s.a.p. Also, thanks for all the reviews so far, although Elvisgirl I'm not sure what you meant by "The kids are gonna be in for a shock when they find out" – hopefully I've answered your statement. If not, let me know and I'll try to add it in chapter six.


End file.
